A Light In The Black
by Mr Thanatos
Summary: Update: Chapter 7 is up! Tikal is captured by Eggman. Sonic and Knuckles are on the way but who is the dark gray hedgehog outside Eggman's base? Is he friend or foe? T rating for language and bloodshed, just incase. Shadikal, OCOC, Very Minor SonicTails
1. Rescued by a Strange Knight

_Summary: Eggman has kidnapped Tikal! Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles are on their way to help, but are they too late? What is Eggman planning? And who is the mysterious dark gray hedgehog standing outside Eggy's base?_

'_ writing in italics> ' Thoughts_

**A Light In The Black**

**Chapter 1: Rescued By A Strange Knight**

? P.O.V

I stared at the base that the echidna girl was being held. I didn't know the girl, but that didn't matter. Whoever she was I had a promise to keep, and I never break my promises. I had no idea what Dr. Robotnik wanted with Tikal, but I would make sure his plans failed.

"What is he up to? " I asked himself aloud, as a slight rustling sound could be heard from behind me. "What do _you _want, Rena?" I asked her, looking at her with anger.

"Oh, I'm just wondering what you doing here. I mean, the events of this planet have nothing to do with you. Terra is you home, not _this_ place. Why should you care!" She asked, a bit frustrated by her ignorance tomy intentions.

"Look, I don't care if this is my home planet or not! I made a promise to my brothers! I promised to do all in my power, no matter what planet I was on, to make sure no one suffered our fate! I don't give a shit about if I have the right to intervene or not! I don't care about your opinion on the matter either! Why don't you just leave! Like you did before when we… when _I_ needed you!" I shouted, nearing to a scream as he came closer to the end, the anger, the hate evident even in my calm, blue, oceanic eyes.

"Fine!" she shouted, "See if I care when you die!"

End P.O.V

With that, the gray hedgehog jumped down the cliff and headed to Eggman's base. The purple, half mecha echidna looking at his blur with worry, "Oh Revan, be careful…"

Tikal P.O.V

I was beginning to stir as the bright light stung my slowly opening eyes. I felt so light headed, but I had no idea why. Perhaps from when he captured me?

"Why, what a beautiful echidna specimen, perfect for my trial period experiments!" Eggman said with pride and glee in his voice. The fat, egg shaped human laughed maniacally as I struggled to break free.

"Why did you capture me? Why?" I asked, almost shouting from the distress of the situation.

"I'll tell you wh-" Eggman started as a dark gray hedgehog smashed through the window.

"Let her go now, human!" the dark gray hedgehog demanded, readying his fighting stance.

"Hmm.. Your not Shadow, or Sonic..? Another high speed goodnik hedgehog coming to rui-" Eggman started before being interrupted by the black striped hedgehog.

"Shut up! I don't have time for this!" He shouted in rage.

'_Who is this hedgehog? I've never seen him before,' _I thought to myself. _'He is kinda cute though. Wait a min, I shouldn't be thinking of this now!'_ I started to blush uncontrollably as I suppressed my attractions.

End P.O.V

The dark gray hedgehog lunged at Eggman, denting his hovercraft and forcing it into a wall. He then ran over to Tikal and tore off her restraints. Helping her up, he began getting her out of there. As if Eggman would allow his newest test subject to escape, he called for some back up.

"Metal Sonic!" Eggman screamed. Metal Sonic jumped down in front of his mater awaiting his orders. "Kill that hedgehog, but bring me the girl _ALIVE!_"

With that, Metal Sonic lunged at the gray hedgehog , who at the least, was losing patience. "I don't have time for this crap!" He said calmly, but angrily. He held up his hand, palm facing Metal Sonic and charged up his attack, "Vengeance Wave!" He shot a black blast at Metal Sonic, who shrugged it off with ease. "Tougher than I thought." He said calmly. He could beatthe robot if he was alone, buthe has the echidna girl with her, so he didn't have time.'_My only option is retreat.._'He revved and hit Metal Sonic in the eyes, inflicting minor but blinding damage, safe for the moment,he continued to leave the complex with Tikal in his arms.

**So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Worst piece of crap ever? R&R please! Friendly criticisms much appreciated!  
I know the fight scene wasn't that good, but next chappie we find out about the gray hedgehog, and he fights a new foe head on.**

_Revan: My God, your crazy.._

_Rage: Your telling me, he stuffed me in a closet with an old sock yesterday, said it'd bring him luck.._

**SHUT UP! Sheesh.. I forgot what I was gonna say now..**


	2. Revan vs Sonic Round 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, Sonic, Eggman, Tikal, etc etc. I DO own Revan, Rena and Rage.

Turquoise Moonlight: We really need more ShadowTikal fan fictions. Thanks for the review.

Summary: Well, the dark gray hedgie known as 'Revan' has saved Tikal from Eggman, but what did Eggman do to her? Is Tikal still in danger? Is Revan really that much of a jerk?

A Light in the Black  
Chapter 2: Revan vs. Sonic

/Revan POV\\\

I had been running for a while, but we had just about reached a clearing. "…" She looked like she was ill, so I lay her on the ground. I lay my hand on her forehead and was relieved that she wasn't burning up. "If that fat assed fool used the same knowledge as the Dentri used on me, then that might explain it. But where could he get that knowledge?" I said to himself in fustration. I don't like the Dentri much. I hate them with a passion. They turned me from a happy, frollocking kid to a ruthless killing machine. I still remembered the last encounter with them.

/End POV\\\

/Flashback\\\

"Project 50-x98, give us those emeralds now!" The leader shouted, his patience wearing thin as his weapon disobeyed him. He balding head shining with the light of the moon.

"Go fuck yourself! I don't work for you anymore! I won't let you harm the sacred spirits here, or use these emeralds for your selfish conquest!" Revan shouted, enraged with them. This was the one place where people didn't expect him to rip their enemies apart with his bare hands, and they destroyed it.

"Give them to u-" The leader started until he spotted a monster behind Revan. "What the hell is that?"

Revan's head snapped back to see Chaos strike at him. He was sent flying down half the staircase. He slowly got up and his ears perked as he heard someone, a female, chant some words as he was suddenly raised into the air by some kind of force. "What the hell? What is goi-" He was interrupted as he as absorbed by the green light and trapped in the emeralds.

/End Flashback\\\

Revan shuddered at his memories. Over 50,000 years trapped left him with very few happy thoughts. He heard steps heading towards his camp. He got up and looked around. He spotted a blue hedgehog walking towards them. "What have you done to Tikal?" His voice demanded.

"So that's her name? I don't thinks it any of your business, kid." Revan said rather coldly, as if not caring about this blue hedgehog's prescence at all. Next thing he knew the blue boy was lunging at him with a punch, which Revan easily dodged. "Fine. You asked for it, kid." With that Revan ran full speed at the blue boy and kicked him in the side, following up with an uppercut, sending him flying. Revan stared at the blue boy get up, seeing the anger in his face.

"Not bad, but I must say I don't like the idea of another faker around! There is only ONE Sonic!" Sonic exclaimed proudly, as if he had accomplished something, his overconfidence annoying Revan greatly. Sonic stared at Tikal as she shivered a little. "You don't even know how to take care of a woman! Hah!"

"At least I don't have insecurity issues, going around calling other people fakers!" Revan was pissed of to say the least. What did this Sonic have to be so confident of? Revan ran at Sonic as Sonic did likewise, each readying a punch. Fist hit fist as they blocked each other with their attacks. Revan wisened up and let Sonic's attack though, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a knee to the gut, followed up by a swift kick to the head. Sonic was out like a light. "Hmph! Whos the Faker know?" Revan said as he walked towards Tikal, and picked her up bridal style. He ran north easterly, towards a village he was welcomed in. He was worried about the girl he was carrying. He thought she may not survive.

Shadow jumped down from the trees and found Sonic. "Hey, wake up." He said shaking him. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Shadow.

"Shads.. Tikal.. That faker has Tikal.." Sonic managed to say as he fell back into dreamland.

"What!" Shadow shouted, enraged. He had been friends with Tikal for a while and was even gonna ask her out soon. He wasn't gonna let anyone get in his way! He would find Tikal and kill the kidnapper!

**How was that? Hopefully good. Well keep up with the reviewing! I'll post chapter 3 as soon as possible!**

_Revan: Which means he'll play 'Uprising' on Halo 2 until he decides to have Revan become the Arbiter.._

_Rage: Yeah, most likely._

_Revan: Oh yeah, why can't I be a baddie damn it?_

**Because I said so..**


	3. Tikal Awakens

Thank you notes for the following:-  
Gahlik: Thanks man, that makes me happy coming from a great author like you.

Summary: Sonic got his ass kicked (Yay!) by Revan and as our not so dynamic hero sped off, Shadow jumped to the scene, and with Knuckles nearby, you know troubles a brewing.

Oh, and sorry for the typo on the previous chappie, didn't notice until now, I'll get it corrected ASAP!

A Light in the Black

Chapter 3: Tikal Awakens

/Tikal POV\\\

My eyes stung as I opened them slowly. I felt so weak, perhaps from Eggman's experiments? I didn't know, but I guess I really didn't want to know. My eyes fully opened, I looked across to see a dark gray hedgehog. '_My gosh! He looks quite a bit like Shadow with his quills bent up like that!_' She thought to herself, almost thinking it was Shadow. I crept up for a closer look and saw his hands. They were burnt! Quite badly I might add, but why? Was it from fighting the robot? I reached out to touch his hand and suddenly..

"What are you doing?" He said coldly, without even opening his eyes. I couldn't help but be a little intimidated. The air of this hedgehog made him seem authorities, like a superior officer in an army. I couldn't say anything. He opened one of his eyes and stared straight at me. "I suggest you get some rest. Those experiments can be pretty nasty. If he used the same scientific techniques as the Dentri, you should be ill for a few days." He stated matter-of-factly as if he experienced it before. I looked at him in his gray like aura, neither light or dark, and couldn't tell anything about him, his eyes betrayed little apart from the fact he regretted something in his past.

"Who are you? Where are we? What did Eggman do?" I asked frantically, afraid of the answers, but insisting on having them. He opened his other eye, turned his head and glared at me, not emotion coming to his face.

"For the first, I am Revan. That's all you need to know about me. For the second, if you'd look around, you'd see were in someone's house. This is Pentrgil Village, and this house belongs to an ally of mine. And for the third, I'm not too sure, but I believe he attempted to empower you, turn you into a weapon… Immortality might not be far off either, and before you say, your not a spirit anymore, your flesh and blood." He said slowly, as if I couldn't keep up with his normal speed of talking. He was probably right. I looked around the bland room. I was on a bed with a blanket over me, the walls were bare white with no pictures, and no form of entertainment. Revan was standing near a window to the right of me. I could see it was almost sunrise. I slowly stood up, only to fall. Revan quickly grabbed me before I hit the floor and lay me on the bed. "Nuh uh, none of that. You stay here and rest." He said calmly, soothingly, lulling me to sleep again.

/End POV\\\

Revan looked at Tikal. He hadn't had time to notice how beautiful she was. He started to wonder if she'd remember his presence at the time of Chaos' rage, when she locked it, and herself, away. He was there, giving her just enough power to have her heart survive. He had watched her through the darkness of his imprisonment, and liked her a lot. He felt more and more lonely as time went on. With her gone there was know one laughing and frolicking around him. Nothing lifting his spirits. He thought for a long time, and still did think, that he loved her, but he couldn't admit it. No, her feelings belonged to another. He could sense it. But he didn't care, he'd protect her, and die for her if necessary, keeping her safe and getting her home was the only thing that mattered to him now.

Me: I know, it was a short chapter, but I didn't feel like writing more. Well anyway, its time for you to meet meh muse. Say hello to my muse, Eggman!

Eggman: I got nothing' to say.

Me: Awe come on..

Eggman: Sheesh, R&R please, Luke doesn't own Shadow or Tikal etc. You all know this crap.

Revan: Welcome to the cursed icons club Eggman.

Rage: it's a real blast, sometimes, Luke will give us old socks for Christmas!

Rena: Yeah..

Me: ..Sometimes I hate you guys…


	4. A Plan, A Princess, And A Sorry Revan

A Light in the Black

Chapter 4 – A Plan, A Princess, And A Sorry Revan

**Sup? Sorry it took so long to get this done. My computer sorta.. died. Now onto reviewer shout-outs!**

**Turquoise Moonlight: Go for it!**

**Gahlik The Echidna/Shadow T Hedgehog: I'll think about it. Its not just a compliment, its fact, and stop telling me to make Shadow win Tikals heart. I've already got it all figured out anyway. You might be pleasantly surprised.**

**Xeno: o-O let me put it THIS way, impale me, and I sic Eggman on you!**

**Points to Eggman, who is rabid, looking for someone to kiss**

**Bwa ha ha ha!**

Revan: Whats he laughing about?

Rena: Don't ask me honey.

Revan: o-o'

Amy: Hey! I thought I was you honey!

Revan: Wha?

Rage: Ohh! Big boy Revan, been up to no good?

Revan: What, the hell? I ain't goin' out with anyone!

**On with the chapter**.

_/Rena POV\_

I had blown it. I went over the line this time. I knew Revan took the promise seriously, and would die upholding it, but I just want him to love me. I don't really think he ever will though. Its as if were from completely different universes. He doesn't seem to love or feel at all. I walked up to my house and opened the door, hoping he was there. Even as a friend, hes the greatest companion I have, the only companion I have.

I walked through the corridor and kicked my shoes off. I ran up stairs, heading to the spare bedroom – his bedroom, and what did I find. Him, and some little princess.  
"What. The. HELL!" I shouted, "What are you doing!"

_/End POV\_

Revan perked up and looked towards Rena. She was so pissed off. Her features literally screamed 'if I wasn't a lady, I'd kick your ass!' and that scared him, a little.  
"Rena. Can I talk to you in private?" Revan asked nicely. He led her out into the corridor and looked into her eyes. "Rena. Three things. One, I'm sorry for how I reacted, I shouldn't have been so mean. Two, she, Tikal I mean, is ill from the treatments. She needs somewhere to rest, and this is the only place I knew of, sorry for not asking. Three, after shes recovered, I need to take her home, and I will most likely need your help."

Rena blinked, taking all that in, before jumping on Revan, hugging him in a death-like grip. Revan made no attempt to push her off, which pleased Rena loads. He usually forced her off. '_Maybe hes warming up to me._' Rena thought. "Revan! Your forgiven! I can never stay mad at you! You know that!" Rena said cheerfully, "And I'd be happy to help. Anything for my hero!" She looked into Revan's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. "I suppose I should get off you now." She said sadly as she got off. Revan stood up and looked at her with a frown.

"You know, you could turn that hug into a attack. 'Hug of Death Attack!'" he said laughing. He stopped with a smile on his face. "Thanks Rena, you are the only person who ever treats me like a person instead of a freak." He said, happyness forcing its way though his eyes. "Now, sleeping princess is in need of rest, so how about.."

Rena's smile widenned as she knew what he was gonna say. "We watch Rambo movies with loads of popcorn!" She started jumping in glee. "You, my Sir Revan, really do know how to make a girl happy!" He smiled at his and gave a patented 'Well-I-Try' look as they headed down stairs, leaving Tikal to sleep.

_Meanwhile, with Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles._

"That stupid faker was tougher than me! Its not possible, damnit!" Sonic was sulking at the ass-kicking he received earlier. Knuckles and Shadow sweatdropped at this.  
"Shadow, we need a plan, going in and attacking may endanger Tikal." Knuckles said worryingly. He was deathly worried about Tikal. Shadow was too, but Sonic was more preoccupied by the fact his ass was handed to him in a paperbag.  
"Your right, Knuckles. Ok! Heres how it goes..."

_Back to Rena and Revan!_

They were enjoying their movie. If it was one thing they both enjoyed doing together, it was watching movies. They both reached for popcorn and Rena gasped in horror.  
"Your hands! Their burnt! We gotta get you to a docter or summit!" Rena said, worried about her friend. Revan just shrugged it off.  
"I'm fine. Its nothing." Revan said matter-of-factly. He looked at Rena and saw the compassion in her eyes. He knew he couldn't win. "I'll treat them myself later, ok?"  
"Ok" They returned to their movie.

**How was that? Take it, Sonic!**

Sonic: Huh?

**Do the disclaimer and tell them to.. you know!**

Sonic: - ' Luke does not own Me, Shadow, Eggman, Tikal blah blah blah. He does own Rena, Rage, and Revan. Read & Review!

**Good work. Here you go.**

Sonic: Yay! Chocolate. Wait.. it tastes like.. screams My mouth is burning.

**Heh heh heh**


	5. Tikal Awakens, Revan's Confused

A Light In The Black 

Chapter 5: Tikal Awakens, Revan's Confused.

_/Revan POV\_

I woke up, the sun hitting my face. I looked to my right to see Rena sleeping against my chest. I stared at her face. She was smiling. She must've been having good dreams. Or perhaps sleeping near me made her happy? '_NO! That can't be true. It can't be!_' I thought to myself, incapable of getting the idea out of my head. I felt so confused. I only liked Tikal in this way, not Rena! It couldn't be. Could it?

_/End POV\_

Revan got up slowly and carefully, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Rena. He made his way up to Tikal to check on her. He opened the door and peeked in.

"Oh, hello. You must be Revan, yes?" The now awake Tikal asked, "Thanks for helping me." She got up from the bed and walked over to Revan. "You feel familiar.. Like I knew you before Chaos went berserk." Tikal said absentmindedly.

"You are correct. Though I was around long before you knew Chaos. I was trapped inside the Chaos Emeralds. I was attacked by Chaos, who thought I was a threat, while I was protecting the Chaos and Master Emeralds from the Dentri. Your ancestor sealed me away. I watched you from my prison, and helped you gather the strength to use the Master Emerald." He said to her, somewhat matter-of-factly. She stared at him, confused at first, but then happy.

"I remember now! Thank you for your help." She gave a little bow, but he just shrugged, as if his help was nothing.

"Whatever, its about 7:30 now, Rena will wake up at 8:00, so feel free to rest. Breakfast is at 8:25. I'll be downstairs if you need me. And.. try not to wake Rena.. she is somewhat tired from our moviefest last night." He said calmly. He made his way downstairs as Tikal started to think.

/Tikal POV\

My mind was racing. Its true I knew him a little. He was always there at the shrine when I needed moral support to face my father. He also was pretty funny, even if his sense of humour was really dry! I remembe he told me all about himself. How he was taken from his mother at the age of ten, how the experimented on him and others his age. How they considered themselves brothers, and how he promised. His promise, the same promise that broke him long before I met him. He always said he failed them. No matter how much I tried to convince him otherwise, he always said that. I started my way downstairs. My mind still racing. '_I wonder what he meant though_'. He never told me everything. I walked into the kitchen, where he was trying to find something. I hear him muttering something, "Damn Spatula" or something like that.

"Need some help?" I ask him. He looks up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Urm.. You see... Well.. No, I don't. Nup, no help needed here." Revan said, increasing in speed and decreasing in sense as he spoke. I sighed, then heard a yawn. Rena walked in, somewhat sleepy eyed and stared at me. She looked somewhat annoyed.

/End POV\

"So your the princess. Great, nice to meetcha!" She said, smiling at the end. She then turned to Revan. "Hello Revan.. what are you doing?" She asked in an almost innocent tone.

"I'm just lo-" Revan started before Rena jumped in.

"YOUR MAKING TO MUCH NOISE! THATS WHAT!" Rena shouted. "Well.. I'm awake now. I'll make some break- wait.. I needed to do grocerys yesterday becau- ahh.. well.. shall we just go order something?" Revan and Tikal sweatdropped as Rena bounced over to the phone.

"She seems nice." Tikal said to Revan, who was still had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah.. when shes not cranky." Revan replied with a smile, "But shes very nice. Shes the only person, apart from you of course, that talks to me like she gives a damn. With he, she actually listens instead of.."

"Waiting for her turn to speak?" Revan nodded as he went upstairs to his room.

He walked into his room and stared out the window. 'I can't love two people. I gotta realise I really love.. before I may ending up hurting one, or both of them.' He walked downstairs and looked at Tikal. He made his decision.

**What ya think? Maybe I'll write the next chapter tonight**.

Rage: That was quite good Luke.

Rena: Yeah.

Revan: I concur.

Eggman: I'm pleased.

**Thanks guys, I don't get any support from them!**

Kurt: What?

Ross: Eh?

**...Freakin' jerks.**

**Time for a reviewer shout out!**

**Shadow T. Hedgehog: Heh, how'd you guess? Was it THAT obvious? Well, hope you like this chappy, and the ShadowxTikal-ness thats to come. Long like Shadikal!**

**Well, its half-past 12 in the morning.. and I need a brake from writing, later!**


	6. Who Tikal Loves, Revan Still Confused?

A Light In The Black

Chapter 6: Who Tikal Loves, Revan Still Confused.

**Hey Hey Hey! I don't own, Tikal, Sonic, Shadow etc etc, I do own Revan, Rena and Rage.**

Reviewer Shout-outs!

Turquoise Moonlight: You can think of something. Come on! Yeah, RevanxRena is coming as the story comes to a close.

Shadow T Hedgehog: YOU KNEW IT! Thanks mah man, some nice ShadowTikal romance stuff is coming your way.

Rena: Whats wrong with Revan?

Rage: Amy dumped him..

Revan: I wasn't going out with her! Shes annoying and PINK!

Rage: Yeah yeah yeah.

Rena: You still have me.. -

Revan: o-O'

On with the chapter..

/Shadow POV

After all this time, I've tracked down the gray hedgehog that took Tikal to this house.

"Knuckles, lets bust in there!" I whispered. Knuckles nodded and smashed the door down with his mighty fists. Only for me to find...

/End POV

Shadow looked a bit confused to see the kidnapper, his beloved Tikal, and a half mech echidna eating breakfast together.

"Tikal..? Whats going on?" He asked, curious as to why she and her kidnapper were enjoying a polite conversation.

"Shadow? Shadow!" Tikal jumped out of her seat and tackled Shadow to the ground.

"Shadow! I missed you so much!" She sat up and pointed towards the gray hedgehog. "This is my very old friend, Revan." Tikal exclaimed with glee.

"Wait a minute, didn't he kidnap you?" Sonic asked, not really caring all that much.

"No! He saved me from Eggman. He and his friend, Rena, put me up here till I got better." Tikal responded. She looked over to Shadow. " Can we talk somewhere, alone?"

"Sure"

Tikal and Shadow walked upstairs as Sonic stared at Revan.

"Hello again, _faker_!" He said indignantly, acting as if he was the only speedster in the universe. His arrogance was getting on Revan's nerves. He was about to speak when Rena stood up.

"Shut up, blue loser! Hes a better hedgehog than _you_ any day! Hes was trapped in the Chaos Emeralds for 55,000 years! You're the _faker_!" She shouted. She didn't like anyone insulting her hero, especially some stupid blue loser with insecurity issues. Sonic's face twinged with anger as those words sinked in. He walked towards Rena, raising his fist, not even noticing Revan. He went to strike when something snatched his wrist, or someone. He looked to his right to see Revan, glaring at him with hate.He threw Sonic to the other side of the room.

" You fool! You dare touch her and I'll destroy you, even if I have to tear time and space apart to do it!" Revan shouted, his fists clenched. Sonic got up and looked afraid, genuinely afraid afraid of Revan. He got up and ran. Revan turned around, but with one look at Rena, blushed at what he had just done. Rena noticed, but didn't ask questions, since company was around. He sat back down next to Rena, who was smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl. She looked at him with curious eyes.

"What? I don't like him, or anyone for that matter, hurting people I care about. And I just don't like him." He said, matter-of-factly. Rena wasn't totally convinced. '_I'll get it out of you eventually_.'

**With Tikal and Shadow..**

"I was so worried about you. I really have something to tell you." Shadow started.

"I have something to tell you to," Tikal said. Shadow and Tikal started drawing closer and closer.

"Tikal, I lo-"

Just as he was about to finish that sentence, their lips met. The broke the kiss.

"I get the idea Shadow, I love you too!" Tikal said gleefully. They kissed again.

**Back downstairs..**

"So.. Rena, you wanna.." Revan started. Rena, as usual, already knew what he was about to say.

"Watch HELLSING! With loads of popcorn!" She exclaimed excitedly. Revan smiled at this, she always knew. "Knuckles, was it? You're free to join us if you want."

"Nah, I better get back to the shrine." Knuckles said, worried that Chaos might get lazy and sleep again.

"Defend it well." Revan stated, as Knuckles nodded. Revan turned to Rena, who was getting the Hellsing DVDs out. '_I think I made the right choice_' He smiled as Rena put the DVD in, walked over with popcorn and sat right next to Revan as the anime began.

**Yes, that was good.**

Read & Review!

Revan: Finally the torture is over..

Rage: And were still alive..

Rena: I think it was kinda fun!

Eggman: Well, I'm pleased.

**Heh, well, the torture ain't over yet..**

Revan & Rage?

**This fic continues... and Rage, you know what that means..**

Rage: No! Not the closet! Not the sock! No! Noooooooooo!

**No.. It meant you had to pick up some KFC...**


	7. Revan Broken?

A Light In The Black

Chapter 7: Revan Broken?

**Reviewer Shout-Outs**

**Shadow T. Hedgehog: Hope you've enjoyed the fic so far. C archive?**

**Turquoise Moonlight: Are they? I don't think so.**

**Keep those reviews coming!**

**Oh, and I've destroyed the love triangle, I didn't do it well, or at all, i edited the desc, so you may already know.**

Rage: Luke! I got the KFC!

**Its been months, Rage, what took so long?**

Rage: Damn people kept asking for autographs!

Revan, Eggman & Rena: ...

Rage: Well they did!

Everyone: BWA HA HA HA HA

Rage: ...

**Man that was good. Anyway, sorry my loyal fans (Always wanted to say that!) but with college and preparing for college and oh my fucking god our personalities have three parts, I've been sidetracked. Damn Freud's Psychoanalytical Theory and its interestingness! Damn it to hell!**

**On with the chapter**

Shadow, Tikal, Sonic and Knuckles had left. Revan was pleased that they left, but also sad that Tikal had left. He had cleared up the mess from the Rambo Moviefest and was getting ready to help Rena with the shopping. He thought it was his responsibility to help since he stayed there, but also wanted to spend the time with Rena. He didn't like to admit it often, or at all, but he was rather fond of the purple echidna. He could never admit his feelings to her. He may have been calm, cool, collected and confident, but when it came to love, the four c's feel apart.

He sat in the living room waiting for Rena to get ready. He stretched his fingers just as Rena walked down the stairs, ready for shopping. His mouth hit the floor, literally.

"Revan? This is just what I wear usually! Didn't know I looked that good." She said to the admiring hedgehog. Revan regained his composure and walked over to Rena.

"You always look good, Rena." He said, accidentally voicing his thoughts, 'SHIT! Revan you fucking dumb ass!'. Rena blushed a little and suddenly found a biscuit crumb the most interesting thing in the world.

"T-t-thank you Revan!" She said, staring up at him. His bottom quills bent downwards and his middle ones bent upwards. His soft fur shined in the suns light and his eyes pierced through her. "Lets get going, my Sir Revan" She teased. He just shrugged.

5 hours later!

They staggered through the door with all their bags. Rena collapsed on the floor and Revan soon followed, everything scattering all over the floor. They stared at the mess around them and laughed. They slowly got up, giggling like idiots, and cleared everything up. When they had finished, they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing but crap glimmered on the screen. Revan turned to his left and gazed upon Rena. She was so beautiful, and kind. He remembered stumbling across her pod. He remembered their misadventures and her stupid ex-boyfriend. Him, the mere thought of him made Revan's blood boil.

"Revan, are you okay?" Rena asked worryingly, seeing the look in Revan's eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Rena, then smiled and nodded. 'Everything is alright when you're here.' He got up and looked though a window, not caring what was going on outside, he just couldn't look at Rena anymore. His feelings welling up in him ti he was ready to burst. He kept looking at the rain outside, beating on the roads, smashing and breaking against them. He felt like that, his will being broken by his feelings. "Revan, talk to me. Whats wrong?" Rena asked quietly, afraid of what the answer might be. 'He might up and leave on some mad quest, then I'd be all alone..' she thought to her self. He turned to her with tears welling up in his eyes. He fell to his knees as the tears free flowed down his face. He was broken.

"I.. I can't take this anymore. I can't take being a failure." He said, hugging himself for security. He was once feared as an ultimate weapon, now he was a broken hedgehog, crying because of one promise, one girl, and millions of brothers. "I can't take being failed experiments, a loser at everything! I can't take how my feelings are tearing me up inside." He said darkly. Rena moved in close and held him, trying to help her friend. "Rena.. I can't hide it anymore. I.. I.."

"Revan?"

"I love you Rena.."

With that confession, he fell to the floor leaving a disbelieving Rena rubbing his face. He struggled up and looked her in the eyes as they neared each other, till their lips met.

**Bah! How was that? I think it was good considering I wrote it on a night I had to go in at 9am and go up 4 floors of stairs.**

Eggman: Will I be in this fic anymore?

Maybe..

Revan: So its finally out.

Rena: I wuv you, Revan!

Rage: ..Oh dear god!

**Oh Shadow..**

Shadow: R&R, Luke doesn't own me, Sonic, Amy, Tikal, Knuckles, Eggman, blah blah blah.

**Thank you.**


	8. Love, Eh?

A Light In The Black

Hello people! Sorry for taking so long. Not that anyone ever reads this, but sorry. Been busy. Coursework, the area of a trapezium, and a sick support worker! (Damn you Adam! All the students filled in your place! I'm still unable to hear!) No excuse though. I'll try to update more often.

Reviewer Shout outs!

Shadow T. Hedgehog: Over? OVER? Pfft! Yeah, and let you guys not suffer my extra crap romance? In all seriousness, this fic won't be over til I break the 10,000 word barrier. And even after its over, there will be a sequel.

I only got 1 review for the last chapter. cries Anyway, if you like Warhammer 40,000 and the Dark Angels Space Marine chapter, you may be interested to know, soon, I'll be writing a fic on that!

Chapter 8: Love, eh? 

The dark red hedgehog sat in the darkness of the metal hallways. His dark smirk impossible to see. He is named after an emotion. He is the personification of that emotion. He hates Revan with a passion for reasons unknown. He sat in the metal halls with the Eggman symbols in his face. His dark and cold eyes glimmering with hatred, anger and pain. All he wants is revenge. Hours passed as he thought of all the ways he could kill Revan. His thought train was interrupted when Eggman walked in. "Its time to commence the operation. Metal Sonic will take back Tikal, he should be more than powerful enough to destroy Shadow. You need to track down that gray hedgehog, Revan." Eggman barked his orders in his usual voice. The hedgehog smirked. No matter how much he hated everyone, Eggman was the closest thing to a friend to him. He will work for Eggman and get his revenge. He doesn't care about world domination. He just wants to kill. He wants to satisfy his dark hunger. "Finally, Revan, you will die!" The hedgehog claimed in blood lust. "Deal with him however your wish, but bring his friend. I want my weapon back." Eggman said calmly. He gave Rena her strength, her weaponry and he would use her for his goals. "Whatever" The hedgehog calmly replied.

With Revan & Rena

It had been three hours since our hero had admitted his love in the pathetic way he did. He was sitting against a wall, looking blankly at his hands. His eyes were sore from crying. His cheeks were puffy and red for the aforementioned reason. His once calm, collected self was a shattered wreck of pain and nervousness. He had the weight of the world on his back, and didn't want the burden any longer. The crushing pressure of his promise and the need and want for Rena was tearing him up. If he followed his promise, he would die, leaving Rena alone in this hostile world. If he forgets his promise and stays with Rena, then he is no more than an honorless monster.

As for Rena, she was on the sofa, thinking over the events. She was worried. Scared. Afraid that Revan would leave. She couldn't carry on without him. Without him, she would just be a girl with cybernetic parts grafted onto her body, not the friend and ally she is now. Hell, she'd just be stuck in a pod.

A cold, unkind silence gripped the hedgehog and the echidna as they looked into eachothers eyes. Revan stood up and walked up to Rena, whose hands were trembling. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Rena. I'll give it up, I'll give up the promise. I'll shed my honor. I love you more than anything." He stared into her eyes as her view became blurred by tears brought about his words. "Revan.." her voice was a barely audible whisper. Her tears free flowed as Revan continued. "I don't care what they would think. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you. You are all that matters to me and I won't throw all of this away on a plot for revenge, on a species already dead." He opened his mouth to continue but was promptly grabbed by Rena, brought in a huge hug. She cried into his shoulders as he stroked the back of her hair. They separated and he stared into her eyes. He gave up his promise and he intended to stay with his love. Today, he put is pain behind him and stood tall. He would never look back with regret.

With Shadow & Tikal

"Tikal, how about we catch a movie?" Shadow said hopefully. He had been eager to spend recreational time with Tikal. Ever since they had been reunited, they had been inseparable. Tikal turned around to look at him and replied with a curt yes. They had started to get ready when... BOOM.. Metal Sonic smashed through the wall and blasted Shadow with a cluster of rockets. Shadow fell to the ground, a twitching, bloody mess. He tried to sit up but couldn't move, and the last thing he heard was the cold, metallic voice of Metal Sonic. "Life form: Tikal. You are to come with me.." All turned black as Tikal screamed his name, in vain.

With Sonic & Tails

"Sonic, why are you such a fuck ass?" Tails asked quite frankly because, well, Sonic acted like a fuck ass, twenty four seven for the past three months. Sonic glared at his little buddy and replied. "Well.. I have a secret.. Something I need to get of my chest. Come here little buddy, I'll tell you." Tails closed in on his friend. "Closer" He got closer. "I see dead people.." Tails stared at the, now classified as a dumb fuck ass, Sonic with detest in his eyes. "I'm just kiddin' little buddy. The truth is.. I'm gay. And I'm in love with you.." Tails was first freaked out at this revelation. But he was soon relieved, because the truth was he too was gay, and he was in love with Sonic. "I love you too!" Tails jumped onto Sonic. They hugged and kissed and stuff. "Lets go on an adventure little buddy." They sped off into the sunset, looking for a place to settle down.

Revan & Rena

They stared into each others eyes, as they had been for the past fifteen minutes, their love strengthened by each others presences. Revan finally broke the eye contact and said "I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?" Revan looked at Renas beautiful face as she answered in a soft voice. "A Dr Pepper, if you would, my Sir Revan." Her eyes glittered as he nodded with a genuine smile. Not a smirk. Not a sneer, or a grin. A genuine, loving smile. He went into the kitchen to get the drinks. But thats when it happened. Revan heard and crash and ran back into the living room, seeing his mosted hated enemy holding an unconscious Rena. They intruders dark eyes show pleasure at Revan's anger. "My, my Revan, look at you." The intruder smirked. Revan's calm faced twisted with hate and anger. "Rage!" Revan got into a fighting stance, and prepared to kill Rage. Rage tutted and jumped back. "Maybe next time, hero." Rage used a teleportation device and left the scene. Revan's shoulders slumped down. He had failed again.

Rage: Finally, I'm in the story. Nice to be working with you, old chap.

Eggman: Drop the british accent.

That wasn't even british. We don't sound like that.

Revan: Well, read and review, reader. Please! I beg you!

Take it away, HK-47!

HK-47: Statement: Luke does not own Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Eggman or Tikal. Sega does, and he has ordered me to kill all Sega executives.

What else have you got to say?

HK-47: Statement: He does not own me either, and any flames about Sonic and Tails' homosexuality will be ignored.

Well done, HK.

HK-47: Statement: Thank you, meatbag.


	9. Oh dear god!

A Light in the Black Chapter 9

It's been far too long. Sorry to those who actually read this piece of crap. I kinda forgot about it with my other writing projects. Still, no excuse.

Rena: He hasn't fed us since the last chapter.

Rage: Whatever, we don't need to eat, fool.

Revan: The hothead is right.

Calvin and Gahlik and Shadow: Yup, based the name for Revan off Darth Revan, one of the most ass kicking sith lord ever from Kotor (the most ass kicking sith lord just has to be Nihilus, me thinks). And HK-47, needless to say, is awesome. Beyond awesome, he is just the coolest. Gotta write a fic about him at some point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic, thanks for reviewing. And don't worry, no more SonicTails oddness, little does anyone know that they choked to death while chewing some gum. Or so we can hope. . '

Onto today's chappie!

**Chapter 9: Oh dear god! The moron isn't here to save the day!**

Revan was still in his pitiful state, shoulders slumped. He had failed. Again. From the self-pity arose anger and hatred towards Rage and himself. He ran out of the building and through the streets, rain poring down on him, as if the gods themselves were crying at this turn of events. Whether tears of sorrow or joy, Revan hated it still. The harsh coldness bit at him, fatiguing him. Curious how he can survive battles against the most terrible of goods and evils, yet a little rain hurts him, he thought as he raced towards Shadow's place. The streets were barren, friends and family laughing in their homes. Laughing at their TVs, laughing at him. Many minutes later he arrived at his intended destination. The wall had a hole in it and he became worried. He walked through the hole and saw Shadow slumped on the floor, wounded, as he tried to get up. Shadow eventually stood and looked over to Revan. No words were needed. Their eyes communicated all the was needed. Shadow started to clean and bandage his wounds and Revan grabbed the phone and began calling some of Shadow's allies. "I assume this is Rouge." Some nattering. "Something has happened. Eggman has a plan. Tikal and my girlfriend have been kidnapped, get your ass over here. I assume you know where here is." Some more nattering. "Obviously this is Shadow's place. What, do I need to tell you how to brush your teeth as well?" Nattering, nattering and more nattering. "Just shut up and get over here. I got more people to call." He hung up on her and muttered "Bitch." under his breath, which Shadow heard and let loose a chuckle. The other phone calls went much the same, except where Sonic and Tails never answered. No matter, Blue Bitch and his little sidekick weren't needed anyway.

Everyone eventually arrived, everyone being Rouge, Amy and Knuckles. Not much of a turnout would be an understatement. "Well, I'm here. I'm a busy lady so hurry up." Rouge said confidently with a seductive tone sent directly to Knuckles, causing him to blush slightly. Revan looked straight at the bat. "Funny, the only lady I see is the small girl over there. You look more like a whore to me." Revan said coldly. He enjoyed the look of pure rage that contorted Rouges usually somewhat attractive face and smirked as she stumbled over a comeback. Knuckles laughed out loud, patting Revan on the back for finally saying the truth, but was soon on the receiving end of a kick to the crotch, special delivery by Rouge. Amy looked around at everyone before screeching. "Sonic isn't here! How can we possibly win! All is lost! I want my blue hero!" She screamed so loud everyone covered their ears. Revan turned to her. "We don't need that moron. We should be able to succeed. No, he WILL succeed. We have too. Eggman has Rena and Tikal. Rage is helping him. They are up to no good and I think it is about time someone put a stop to him." Revan said coolly and narrowed his eyes. "Permanently." All the gang sat down to organise a plan. Without Sonic to help them, they may actually do something organised.

* * *

In Eggman's not-so-secret base...

* * *

Rage stalked through the door of Rena's cell. He glanced at the young woman before him and stepped closer. "It's been a while Rena. You're more beautiful then I remember." He said in a almost compassionate voice. He looked at Rena adoringly as she narrowed her eyes. "Not long enough. What do you want with me?" She asked in an angry voice as Rage smiled. He loved it when she was angry. It made her eyes shine beautifully in the darkness. "You know I want you, but I know I can't have you. So rest assured. It isn't you I'm after. I don't know why you fear me so, I'm not gonna rape you or something. Only the lowest of creatures would do that. I brought you here to get you out of the way. I want to finish things with Revan. If you were free you'd get in the way. I'd be devastated if you got hurt in our fight." Rage said, crossing his arms. "I do want you still Rena, but I'm moving on. My lust for you is floating away. Much to our mutual relief, I would think." He walked out of the cell, leaving Rena alone, thinking about Eggman's plan. He knew he was building a new robot. The Egg Scorpion. He knew it was immensely powerful, even in it's current incomplete state. What he didn't know was what Eggman had planned with it. He didn't know Eggman was going to betray him. And, caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Metal Sonic behind him, until he felt a blow to the head, sending him to the into unconsciousness.

* * *

Back with our heroic bunch of.. urm.. heroes?

* * *

They all stood on the ridge of the base, the plan set, the teams ready. Shadow and Amy would release Tikal and Rena. Knuckles and Rouge would find and disable the bases power. Revan would set charges around the base and search of Rage. With the plans set, the sped off, unsure of what fate had in store for them.

* * *

Revan: Oooh, it's heatin' up. 

Rena: Oh, save me Sir Revan.

Rage: 'Oh, save me Sir Revan.' Bah!

Eggman: I'm pleased, Luke. Very pleased.

Thank you, Eggman. Now, if you would, HK-47.

HK-47: Statement: Luke does not own Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Eggman or Tikal. Sega does, and he has ordered me to kill all Sega executives. I still have not completed my mission.

What else have you got to say?

HK-47: Statement: He does not own me either. I belong to LucasArts or whatever.

Thank you, HK-47. Go kill yourself some children.

HK-47: Flattery: As you desire, master. Have I mentioned how much I enjoy being your loyal droid?

Yes. Many times, usually when you want a new gun.


	10. The Showdown Before the Final Showdown!

A Light in the Black

Calvin and Gahlik and Shadow: Darth Revan rules, sure, but Nihilus is just so lovable, with that mask, the lack of speaking coherent words, turning those in his presence into his slaves and his need to drain life from planets and Jedi of sustenance. Or some such. But neither rule as much as HK-47.

HK-47: Definition: Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometres away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope.

Heh heh. And lets not get started on Jolee. And I'd better stop now, or I'll never get the chapter done. Thanks for the review!

Teikaru: Thanks!

Chapter 10: The Showdown Before the Final Showdown! Or Some such.

Revan ran through the hallways, the grey metals becoming a blur. It was like he had stepped into a black and white movie. What next? Some useless actress screaming? Some stupid fool saving the day with his gun? Eggman really needed to learn to use paint. Revan increased his speed but halted almost immediately. In his way was Metal Sonic.

* * *

Shadow and Amy dashed through the corridors leading to the holding cells. They reached their destination to find three captives. Tikal, Rena and an unconscious Rage. What the hell has been going on. They released Tikal and Rena just as Rage woke up. He looked at everyone. "That bastard! He betrayed me! Eggman! There is no escape from my wrath!" He struggled against the binds and tore them from the wall. "Stupid Eggman. Never underestimated my strength!" Rage said smugly. It was time to get revenge, Revan could wait. He headed out of the room, turning to Rena, Tikal, Shadow and Amy, looking particularly at Amy.

'Why is he staring at me? He is ra- no! I won't think that' She blushed at that very moment, causing Rage to look at Shadow uncomfortably. "If you are after Eggman, follow me. I'll lead you to him." He said before running off, with the others in tow.

* * *

Knuckles must have done something very bad to be in this hell. Rouge just wouldn't shut up! Emeralds this. Beauty salon that. Knuckles was close to snapping like a twig. 'Keep you cool.' He reminded himself. "Oh, and I just saw this lovely pair of shoes I have to get!" Knuckles tried to tune it out, but even "blah blah blah" can annoy if continuously said. "Just shut your damn mouth!" Knuckles shouted. He stomped off just as Rouge decided to say "At least I'm not some red retard." Bad move, Rouge. Knuckles turned with fire in his eyes. "Oh, that is it. No more. I hate you. I hate your voice. I hate the way you walk. I hate the way you ramble about crap I don't give a damn about. I hate your put downs. I hate you." He said with a calm voice. So calm, Rouge was scared. Knuckles drew menacingly close, his nose touching hers seconds before crashing his lips upon hers in a small kiss. "And I hate how much I need you most of all." He turned 180 and stalked off, leaving a stunned Rouge in his wake. She came to her senses and followed the irate echidna as they found the power source. "I'll take care of this, Red." She said in a fearful yet dreamy voice. She began to hack into the mainframe, trying to find a way to shut off the power.

* * *

Revan stared at the mecha hedgehog before him. "Time for round two, huh? Fine with me." Metal Sonic charged at him, giving Revan barely any time to dodge. He gave a roundhouse kick to Metal's head, sending it crashing into a wall. He raised his palm and started gathering energy. The dark ball began to grow until it was half the size of Revan himself. "I don't have time to play with you." He fired his attack, leaving a gaping hole in Metal's head. Revan began stalking off again, entering the Egg Scorpion's main chamber, just as Rage and Shadow ran through. "Huh? Shadow? What the hell are you doing with Rage?" Revan asked, confused by this turn of events. Shadow turned to him to give an answer. "Eggman betrayed him." That was all the answer that was needed. Revan nodded to Rage and looked towards the Egg Scorpion as Eggman entered the cockpit. He let out a laugh as he turned on his new machine.

* * *

Knuckles looked on patiently as Rouge attempted to turn off the power, not meeting with success. But as we know, Knuckles isn't very patient. "That is it. Out of the way." He pulled Rouge away and punched the mainframe. The power turned off. "That's how you do it. Oh yeah! I feel good!" Rouge rolled her eyes, not the Knuckles could see it anyway.

* * *

The lights turned off just as Eggman was about to attack. "What!" He screamed in an unmanly way. He turned on his creation's floodlights but couldn't find the hedgehogs. He felt a weight in his shoulders as hands grabbed his head. He looked up to see Revan. "Trust me, Eggman, death by me is much more merciful than death by Rage." With that, he snapped the doctors neck and jumped down, quickly joined by Rage and Shadow. They all dashed through the corridors as, predictably, the self-destruct mechanism activated. They met Rouge and Knuckles on the way while Shadow explained the Tikal, Amy and Rena were outside the base, waiting. They got off their lazy asses and ran like hell, just barely getting out in time, yet again, predictably. 

Rena ran to Revan and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, while Rage walked over to Amy. "I may be a monster, but I'm still a gentleman. Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked in an oddly polite voice. Amy nodded dumbly. 'This guy is better than Sonic any day. I think I'm in love!' She though to herself. Knuckles just ran off, Rouge following as she screamed "I want you! Please!" Shadow and Tikal held each other, occasionally kissing lightly. The couples left for their homes, unaware of the Egg Scorpion, coming to life with it's own intelligence, want revenge for it's master's death.

* * *

Well that way good. 

Rena: Yeah..

Just don't start getting all couple-like near me. I don't like it. Now, HK-47 is on a mission killing neighbourhood cats, so.. JOLEE BINDO! GET OVER HERE!

Jolee: I'm coming, Sheesh. You know what your problem is? Your YOUNG!

Just do the damn disclaimer.

Jolee: Bah. Luke doesn't own Shadow, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal or Amy. He does own Rage, Rena and Revan. He doesn't own me or HK-47. We are owned by LucasArts or something.

Thank you. You may go.

Jolee: Oh, I get it. Let's play with the old man's head, is it? He's half-senile, he'll forget I said anything! Wait uh, what was this about, anyway?


	11. Knuckles Learns About Sex

A Light in the Black

Oh man. This has taken so long. Sorry folks (though I doubt anyone reads this shit any more). I've been working on some stuff.

C&G&S: Heh. Bindo never gets old. Thanks for the review. If I had a cookie or a gold star, I'd give it to you!

That Anon reader: Yeah, sure, whatever pisses people like you off. Keep complaining, it gives me great joy. Maybe one day, you'll write something and I'll complain about it. Good luck, that guy who gives no name.

Revan: Namely, he has been counting down the days to his eighteenth birthday like a sad loser.

Rena: It's not that sad.. he isn't counting the days to X-Mas..

Rage: j00 r pWNED n00b!

...Who let Rage into the medicine cabinet..?

Seriousness aside, if you like my rather shitty writing, please check out some of my other stuff here (www . fictionpress . com / u / 511384/) and leave some reviews. I like reviews. They make me happy.

Onwards!

* * *

The master less machine was filled with emotion it shouldn't have, an intellect it should be denied access to. It stalked the dark fields in search of it's ultimate target. The city, where Rouge was, um, persuading Knuckles, where Amy was being charmed (somehow..) by Rage and where somehow, Revan and Rena had been dragged to. It's eyes glowed a brighter red and you could almost see the murderous intent in it's emotionless eyes. Almost.

* * *

Revan was bored. No, seriously bored. So bored he was considering falling asleep. The reason for his boredom his the fault of Joe. Joe the Jellybean Man. Joe had decided that it'd be a good idea to get drunk, then moan about his troubles to Revan. "The only girl I liked.. you see.. I walked up to her, see and like said 'I like you Marla' to which she replied 'Well I don't like you, ya ugly fat twat' and that is why the grass was laughing at me." Revan just stared in disbelief. He'd laugh if he had a sense of humour. 

"Joe, are you sure no one, you know, messed with your drink. I don't think you're drunk, man." How right he was. Anyone ever gotten drunk drinking a cup of tea? Didn't think so. Adding that Revan had found an empty container labeled 'Jerry's special cloud tea', it is fair to say that Joe obviously had drank some boiled weed water. Wow. "Seriously, the grass isn't speaking." He received a dirty look.

"Revan.. why are you naked?" Revan looked himself over. He was wearing a typical black tee with black trousers and, you guessed it, a black trench coat. He looked over to Joe.

"Um. You're the only naked one. Heh, G.I Joe's gone commando. Heh." Revan said, trying to make a joke. His only reply was an awkward silence. "Well I thought it was funny.."

"Shut up." Rage just said bluntly. "You aren't funny." Revan looked at him with the darkest death glare he could muster. He had to admit though, it was probably true.

* * *

"Oh Knuckles..." Silence.. "Knuckles..." Yet again, silence.. "KNUCKLES!" Knuckles instantly shot up. 

"What? When? Where?" Knuckles tittered. (Heh) He glanced around and saw Rouge. The sight caused his face to go even redder. "..What happened to your clothes?" He asked rather confused and oddly innocent.

"... Well, you see.."

* * *

Revan and Rena (she came over to see how Revan was doing and got caught) were both bored. Horribly. "And I said 'But mom, I want a Buzz Lightyear.. I don't want a MacDonald's happy meal..' and that is the reason that I'm gay." Our rather messed up Jellybean man said as Knuckles' scream was heard all over the the world. Rena was barely holding back laughter while Revan glared his mightiest glare. 

"You aren't gay, you got two kids with your wife, nimrod!" Revan shouted while Rena burst with laughter. Not that it mattered, as Joe had fainted moments earlier. "Lets just leave him here." He walked off, his girlfriend following. Suddenly the ground shook and the monstrous machine, the Egg Scorpion landed in front of our rather pathetic, broken hero and his lady. Revan raised a single brow and said "Why does this shit keep happening to me..?"

* * *

Yeah, it's short and it sucks..deal with it. 

JOE! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!

Joe: Luke owns me, Revan, Rena and Rage. He does not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy etc. they belong to Sega.

HK-47: Statement: I belong to LucasArts or something.

The hell?

HK-47: Statement: Reporting Master.

Report: Neighboorhood cats have been dealt with. Next assignment, master?

First the cats, then the world.. BWA HA HA!

HK-47: Statement: Master, your actions make my behaviour core glow.


End file.
